


What is Love?

by inqueblott



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Let's have fun with this, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inqueblott/pseuds/inqueblott
Summary: A series of cute drabbles for a cute couple.





	What is Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ attempts a solo trip to a Korean supermarket.  
> A sick, bedridden Seung Gil tracks his progress via phone call.  
> -  
> JJSeung Week. DAY 1, Slice of Life.

“I need your help in understanding this.” JJ maintains a firm grip on the shopping cart’s handle, steering it steadily down the aisle with both hands. He holds his cell phone to his cheek as he glances between the shelves on either side. “An entire section of just soy sauce? Is this really necessary? It feels like an intimidation tactic. How am I supposed to find the one on the list?”

“Search for the brand on your phone,” Seung Gil says gruffly, then ruins his stoic reply with a series of sneezes. JJ takes a break from rolling the cart and listens.

One, two, three, four… “Six in a row. A new record!” JJ says in delight. Seung Gil doesn’t join in the celebration, instead releasing a tired sigh as he blows his nose into a tissue. An older woman pushing along her own shopping cart gives JJ a weirded out look as she passes him. The young athlete touches a hand to his face, and yep. He’s smiling. How could he help it? A sick Seung Gil is just too cute.

“JJ?” Seung Gil sniffles.

“Yeah, I’ll check. Just a sec,” JJ assures. He switches the call setting to speaker and searches for the soy sauce as advised, comparing the shelves to the image results on his phone screen. “So the bottle looks like…the same as at least half of the ones here. Alrighty then!” JJ hears heavy shuffling sounds, and the image of a blanket-wrapped Seung Gil wandering the apartment shapes itself in his mind. A tired voice mumbles from the phone. “The section should be organized by label…”

“Yeah, but I can’t read the fancy fonts.” JJ hums as he leans over to investigate a bottom row of bottles. Finding that the position isn’t enough, he squats down onto the balls of his feet to get a better look. “And the English on the stickers are so tiny— _oomph_!” Something knocks into JJ’s side, upsetting his balance and tipping him over. He throws out his hands and catches himself mid-fall, but sacrifices his cell phone, sending it clattering onto the floor.

“…What did you do?” Seung Gil says with suspicion.

“Nothing! I just fell.” JJ winches from his smarting palms and look over to his side to see what hit into him. Lying on the ground in a similar state is a small Asian boy with wide, startled eyes.

“Don’t start getting injuries because of this.” Seung Gil interrupts himself with a fit of coughs. “Ignore the labels and get the closest thing. We don’t need to the exact one. Just don’t get anything that I didn’t write down.”

“I found a kid,” JJ says as he gets back to his feet. He picks up his phone and checks it for scratches before deactivating the speaker setting and pressing it to his ear.

Seung Gil is quiet. No sneezing. No coughing. “…That’s **not** on the list.”

“Hey there!” JJ greets the kid with a broad smile. He offers a hand to help the him up, but the boy shies away, scrambling to stand up on his own. “Are you okay? Where’s your mum? Are you lost?”

The child’s eyes grow even wider and gain a watery sheen.

“Stop scaring him,” Seung Gil scolds.

“Hey! You’re not even here! How would you know?” JJ looks up and down the aisle. “I don’t see his mother anywhere. Should I take him to the front or…” The kid does a full body jerk and then turns on his heel to run away at surprising speed. The panic in the mad dash makes JJ feel oddly guilty. “Nevermind. Huh. Am I really that scary?”

Seung Gil huffs and speaks in his usual deadpan tone. “You’re a tall foreigner with big teeth and multiple tattoos.”

“We’re in Toronto!” JJ protests, “And my tattoos are works of art! _I’m_ a work of art. How didn’t he recognize me? Wait. How come _nobody’s_ recognizing me…?”

“You’re in a Korean supermarket,” Seung Gil says, as if that simple fact answers all questions to be had. He blows his nose again before he continues. “His mother is probably nearby, you just didn’t see her. If he isn’t crying, leave it.”

JJ snorts and resumes his condiment browsing. “What, like the animals in the wild? I think I’m doing really well here in unfamiliar territory, but some of the things in this supermarket are just _weird_. Like that sales area of musical toilets. And they talk too? No matter how I look at it, that’s just creepy—oh!” He reaches for a bottle sitting on shelf that’s just a short reach overhead. “Found the soy sauce! Hah! Ticking that off my quest list. Now there’s just…” JJ trails off as he adds the bottle to his shopping cart and works to recall the next items on the list. “Tofu, gochujang, and rice.”

“You already missed the tofu.”

JJ’s mouth twists into a perplexed frown as he starts rolling his cart forward. “How do you know that?”

A sigh crackles over the phone. “It should’ve been near the meat or produce section.”

“You’ve never even _been_ to this supermarket.” JJ casts a a suspicious look at his surroundings as he passes through a break in the aisle. The only people he can see are employees and shoppers minding their own business. “Even the thing with the kid… You didn’t chase my butt here, did you?”

Seung Gil makes a derisive noise over the phone. It’s a rare sound to hear from him, but being sick makes the stoic athlete uncharacteristically childish. “As if I even need to with you offering it up all the time.”

“Don’t try and change the topic, you sneak.”

“I wasn’t.” A dull metallic clang gets followed by the sound of pouring water. “Most supermarkets have the same layout. It isn’t—” Another sneeze. “It isn’t difficult to guess.”

“Are you in the kitchen?” JJ asks.

“Mm. Making tea.”

How many cups is that now? Is there even any tea left to make?

JJ glances up at the overhanging section signs and sees that the next aisle over is marked with ‘COFFEE/TEA’. Deciding the coincidence is a sign of fate, he wheels his cart to turn into the next row of shelves, only to halt when he sees the end display. Identical yellow boxes sit neatly stacked on top of each other, a steamy coffee mug on their front-facing sides making their contents plain. JJ’s a big fan of coffee, but he’s also a big fan of his boyfriend, and seeing the many copy images of Seung Gil’s face modeled on the boxes makes him feel like he’s stumbled upon a shrine dedicated to both loves of his life.

“Hey,” JJ says excitedly into his phone, “I’m adding instant coffee to the list.”

“We already have co—”

“But it’s **you**!”

“What?”

JJ grins, giving into mischief and glee. “It’s that drink you modeled for!”

He could practically hear the dawning realization through the phone and pinpoint the exact second it shifts to dismay. “…JJ, no.”

“JJ, yes!” He cackles with laughter. Nearby customers start to hurry away from his vicinity, but JJ doesn’t mind them. He does the more important task of piling coffee boxes into his cart. “You look so cute! They used a soft focus on you, and your sweater makes you look like a teddy bear!”

“JJ.”

“You’re even almost smiling!” JJ holds up a box and admires it. “I wonder if I can get the original photo of this. I should text Min So.”

“You text with my coach?”

“Is this enough?" JJ muses, "No, I should grab another cart. Need to send some to my parents too.”

“ _Oh my_ _god_.” A long-suffering groan gets released over the call. “I should've gone with you. I need to stop you.”

“Nope!” JJ replies happily. He makes note of the aisle number so that he could later make good on his word. Why stop at his mother and father? He should mail boxes to his _grandparents_. “Sick pretty boys should stay in bed. Don’t worry, I’ve got this.”

“You don’t even know what those taste like,” Seung Gil accuses.

“Don’t care!” JJ laughs. He tosses in as many boxes as the cart will hold and restarts his original quest of finding his boyfriend’s favorite tea.

“I don’t like this.” Seung Gil’s breath hitches before he goes through another bout of sneezes. JJ feels very in love. “Stop smiling.”

“You’re asking for the impossible.” His hunt ends much quicker this time. JJ finds the tea and adds it to his haul. “You’ll be better to get groceries by next week’s trip.”

“…This was the first trip for our apartment though,” Seung Gil mumbles.

“Well, if you feel that bad about it.” JJ taps his fingers against the shopping cart, playing the rhythm to one his songs for the skate season. “You could repay me for my hard work with a soothing, slow, _low_ massa—”

“ **No**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Gochujang is Korea red chili paste and a staple ingredient in traditional recipes.   
>  • The coffee is in reference to the brand that has figure skater Yuna Kim as the advertisement model. [[x]](https://www.amazon.com/Maxim-White-Gold-Instant-Coffee/dp/B008Y5F10C)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the short drabble! (*￣ω￣)旦~  
>  Dropping comments and kudos is appreciated!


End file.
